¿estoy enamorado?
by saijouchi
Summary: La idea básica es que Leorio/Kurapica, están en el colegio. Leorio es un compañero nuevo y veamos que sucede con Kurapica, cuando lo conoce "más afondo", Gon/Killua, presentes sólo un poco de angst. Capitulo cuatro arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Hola para todos los fanáticos de HxH bueno este fic va dedicado a todas las niñas y niños yaoi que pasan por aquí cualquiera que no sepa que es, parejas homosexuales ósea hombre con hombre pero ese no es el caso así que los invito a leer (a cualquiera que encuentre sucio esto le recomiendo que simplemente no siga leyendo...

_GOMEN HxH NO ME PERTENECE que mas quisiera yo, pero bueno ahí les va..._

Capitulo 1-Lo Bizarro 

Como todas las mañanas me desperté temprano para ir al instituto no es que me gustara ir, pero es el único lugar donde no esta mi padre para criticarme, no importa que suene raro pero lo único que quiero es tener edad suficiente para irme de la casa (N.A. asumiendo, no se si es verdad, que en Japón se necesitan mas de 18 años para ser adulto. Reitero no se)

Salgo con mucho tiempo, camino lento hacia la estación de tren al subir veo una pareja de enamorados besándose en el vagón, me párese inapropiado pero me guardo mis comentarios al acordarme de mis dos mejore amigos, me bajo del vagón y como siempre camino despistado por las calles de Tokio, cuando sin querer tropiezo con alguien le voy a pedir disculpas cuando...

--hola kurapica, si que andas despistado hoy—dice un amable gon

--lo siento no té vi –se disculpa kurapica

y así se van caminando y conversando juntos hacia el instituto, antes de llegar ala entrada del colegio algo o alguien, mas bien alguien agarra a gon, cuando kurapica se da cuenta es kilua tomando posesivamente a su amado y dándole un beso, kurapica se sonroja levemente, esto lo ve a diario pero le sorprende que a sus dos mejores amigos no les de vergüenza hacer esto en publico..

--hola kurapica—dice feliz kilua—me prestas a mi goncito—le da la mano a gon y ambos entran al colegio así de la mano, realmente no es nada extraño eso en el colegio ya que al ser instituto solo para hombres todos caen en el llamado "síndrome del instituto"(ya se imaginaran que,no?). Así kurapica entra solo al instituto. Llega a su salón 3-A, pensando en sus amigos que toda su vida fueron compañeros de clase y él ultima año ya no le toca con ellos, ambos quedaron en el salón continuo, el 3-B, entra a su salón y se sienta en el penúltimo asiento de la fila de la ventana. A pesar de su estatura no le gustaba sentarse adelante, porque desde donde estaba podía ver a los demás de su clase y observar por la ventana a cierto chico de cabello negro que no siempre le alborota las hormonas, no era el mejor de la clase, pero si uno de los mejores, fue delegado por varios años pero ya estaba aburrido de siempre lo mismo, por eso este año no acepto el cargo. Tocan el timbre, todos se sientan llega el profesor pero antes de empezar la clase el sensei les presenta un nuevo compañero de clase, al mirarlo kurapica se sonroja no sabe lo que le pasa, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación con nadie, ni siquiera el muchacho que espía en secreto, el sensei le presenta ala clase a leorio un alumno que viene de otro distrito y que espera lo traten muy bien , le asignan el puesto al lado de kurapica para que el pueda ayudarlo a ponerse al día, pero kurapica apenas lo ve asercarse siente que algo dentro del lo hace sentirse cómodo e incomodo, odia esta sensación por ende también lo odia a el, se sienta el nuevo o leorio y comienza la clase, el sensei pide que se abran los libros en la Pagina 29 y kurapica se ve forzado a compartir su libro con su compañero para eso el nuevo acerca su banco mas al de kurapica. Cuando kurapica observa nuevamente su rostro siente un calor interno en el cuerpo y cree estar seguro de poder desmayarse de fiebre, este chico lo mira..

--oye te sientes mal?—Pregunta leorio muy preocupado poniendo su mano izquierda en la frente del muchacho rubio y mirando su reloj de la otra muñeca.

El rose de su piel con la de kurapica hace que una especie de circuito eléctrico corra por la piel del muchacho rubio y se pare de inmediato...

--sensei puedo ir al baño me siento mal—dice kurapica muy pálido.

El sensei al mirarlo se asusta y la manda a la enfermería mientras un murmullo general

Recorre el salón. Kurapica para despejarse sale corriendo y llega al ultimo piso del pabellón ósea la azotea él sabe perfectamente que pasa, su cuerpo nunca, es la primera vez que reacciona así ante una situación tan estúpida. Se sienta y se desabrocha el patalon esta seguro que su problemilla es con su amigo de allí abajo lo observa y se da cuenta que esta tan erecto que le llega doler es como si le pidiera auxilio mirando en todas direcciones y aseguarandose que nadie anda cerca comienza a tener una suave conversación con su "amigo" poniendo una mano bajo el patalon mueve lentamente su mano asiéndose un suave masaje que le es muy agradable—ah, ah,AH—sientodose venir en cualquier instante se da cuenta que el único pensamiento que tiene es el de un moreno alto y fornido---leorio...---salé de su garganta antes de vaciar todo lo acumulado se sonroja violentamente y se lleva su mano libre ala boca estoy—estoy realmente enamorado de un tipo que no conozco?—

Despierta con una sola palabra en su boca... leorio...—o dios fue verdad o solo un sueño pregunta mirando su habitación y dándose cuenta que tuvo uno de los muy conocidos sueños húmedos se siente la persona más sucia de este mundo y espera nadie en su casa lo allá escuchado, mira la hora. No hay tiempo para preocuparse para eso dice corriendo hacia el baño porque va por primera vez muy atrasado al instituto...

CONTINUARA...

Bueno y que les parecio espero les allá gustado soy un poco sucia lo admito pero espero muy humildemente les allá gustado y no me importaría si me dejaran un rewiews, así uno poco, y bueno para hacer el fic les cambie la edad a todos aumente la de gon y kilua disminuí la de leorio(se imaginan el aun en el instituto jajajjajajajja) y creo que voy bien en la de kurapica la historia se centra básicamente en leoxkuri-chan(que fleto pero lindo) pero igual hay amores GXK

_, además dé todo un cuento de kurapica con su padre, bueno espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones además que todos los personajes van a ir apareciendo poco a poco..._

_entonces nos vemos...chau_-


	2. Chapter 2

_Saludos para todos los que siguen mi historia espero les guste no actualizó con mucha frecuencuencia por esto de andar con muchas pruebas T-T pero no importa, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, y es yaoi si no te gusta él genero te recomiendo te vallas. Sin nada mas que decir aquí esta la historia..._

**2-De lo Bizarro a lo Chocante**

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar el tren pero al llegar al ultimo peldaño de la escalera este ya había echado a andar, así que tuvo que esperar el siguiente miro su reloj y un enorme suspiro lo izo recordar la noche anterior...sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso sabia lo k le había pasado pero no entendía porque? No sabia hasta que punto había sido sueño quizá cuando llegara no habría ningún compañero con ese nombre o esas características quizá allá sido solo su imaginación pero—si el esta? Cómo, como lo voy a mirar?—demonios habían ocurrido lo que el sabia que estaba mal el tren se venia acercando lentamente mientras el rubio se acordaba de la vez que su padre lo había golpeado terriblemente por el hecho de haberse enamorado de un chico...

Flahs-back...

_Era el dojo de la familia su padre lo obligaba a el y a sus tres hermanos a practicar las distintas formas de la utilización de la katana, él en su forma de moverse mostraba la belleza de ese arte a sus hijos los cuales lo observaban con admiración, kurapica siempre supo que quiso ser como su padre ese hombre valiente y fuerte, pero su pequeño problema era el hermano mayor, su padre se había dedicado desde su nacimiento a enseñarle al pequeño ishiro su propia técnica. kurapica que tenia cinco años menos que el tenia que conformarse con la técnica de las dos espadas que le había sido designada por el día de su nacimiento, la posición de las estrellas, el guardián familiar que poseía, además de su parecido con su tio-abuelo que era su antepasado más cercano que tenia su misma técnica como su animal dinástico era el flamenco el animal mas bello y delicado que existe, y ese era el pequeño problema que tenia este chico rubio sabia que nacía con el tipo de arte que aprendería, el animal dinástico también denominado guardián y su antepasado que le debía enseñar la belleza del arte que debería practicar hasta el día de su muerte, pero el no estaba conforme el hubiera sido feliz si la técnica de su hermano mayor le hubiera sido otorgada A el, su hermano muy por el contrario tenia un animal mucho mas fuerte y sanguinario que él, el dragón su hermano siempre había sido el karma de kurapica el padre solía compararlos dando a entender que su hijo mayor era idéntico a sí mismo(el padre) cuando él era pequeño, pero su trauma comenzó el día que al dojo llego un primo de kurapica y sus hermanos, el venia llegando de América luego de que fuera llevado por petición del patriarca de la familia a aprender el idioma y todo lo relacionado con la cultura occidental este chico era el favorito del abuelo tenia 15 años y era tan inteligente como un muchacho de 20 por sus habilidades de super dotado, pero lo importante era que venia aprender el arte que le había sido designado por tradición familiar al dojo del padre de kurapica , bueno cuando entro al dojo y fue presentado a sus primos. kuroro se sintió fuertemente atraído por su prima pequeña, una niña ángel esculpido por los dioses el padre de kurapica presento a sus dos hermanos mayores, ishiro y tsunade,---y por ultimo mi hijo más pequeño, kurapica—dijo el padre de kurapica cuando dicen eso kuroro casi se desmaya nunca imagino que la muñeca hermosa de su prima rubia era, el no ella, el shock fue momentáneo luego una serie de imágenes perversas cubrió su mente tomo como decisión enamorarlo y disfrutar su estadía con la familia, en ese entonces kurapica tenia 10 Ya que su hermano y kuroro tenían la misma edad 15, en el momento que vio a su primo se sintió fuertemente atraído hacia el pero creyó en su fina inocencia que era una atracción o amor como la que sentía por sus hermanos. Así sin darse cuenta kuroro y kurapica eran los mejores amigos luego de unos meses de compartir juntos pero lo más terrible que tuvo que soportar kurapica fue un dia de lluvia estaban jugando alas escondidas por no poder salir al patio cuando kurapica luego de haber buscado por una hora a su primo se sentía mal y se había metido a su escondite secreto que era el closet de la pieza de invitados cuando entro se dio cuenta que su primo kite estaba ahí le puso la mano en el hombre y te atrape—dijo kurapica dispuesto a salir corriendo pero unas lagrimas que cayeron en su mano le sorprendieron que pasa le pregunto a kurorotengo ...un problema—dijo kuroro llorando, kurapica muy preocupado que pasa?—No te puedo decir—contesto kuroro. kurapica respondió muy molestoen todo el tiempo que has estado aki yo siempre te he contado todos mis problemas y ahora que tu tienes un problema no quieres que yo te ayude eres muy malo kurorodijo kurapica con la vista nublada ante la poca compresión de la persona que más quería en esta casa bueno té lo diré—kuroro toma la mano de su primo y la llevo ala parte baja de su abdomen entre sus muslos lo sientes—kurapica abrio muchos los ojos estaba completamente duro y erecto kuroro seguía llorando ayúdame no se porque me pasa, se que esta mal por eso no se lo puedo decir a los mayores—kurapica muy apenado tomo la otra mano de kuroro su primo y la llevo a su patalon justo en la misma parte donde kuroro le Había hecho tocarlo sientes?preugnto kurapica me pasa esto cada vez que tu me tocaskuroro se sorprendió tanto y aun mas cuando su primo el rubio comenzó a masturbarlote agrada pregunto un muy apenado kurapica. kuroro tenia los ojos muy abiertos a pesar de tener 15 años y la mentalidad de uno de 20 este niño consiguio enamorarlo con el solo de hecho de tocarlo ahí se dio cuenta que lo amaba se lanzo sobre él besándolo apasionadamente mientras él su primo le devolvía el beso con toda la pasión del mundo ambos quería estar así para el resto de su vida pero derrepente la puerta del closet la abrieron rápidamente tanta fue la fuerza que usaron que un golpe seco izo un ruido terrible ambos quedaron abrasados mirándose a los ojos y el inoportuno no era nada menos que el padre de kurapicaQUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!—rugió el padre de kurapica quien tomo a kurapica de una oreja y lo saco del armario mirando a kuroro con odio reflejado en sus ojos teñidos de un rojo intensoNO TE VUELVAS A ASERCAR A MI HIJO hoy mismo arreglare los papeles para que te vallas a china donde otra familia te enseñara tu arterugio nuevamente el padre de kurapica antes de que se llevaran a kurapica kuroro alcanzo a susurrar" te amo" tiñendo de rojo las hermosas mejillas de kurapica...luego de eso paso una semana castigado en el sótano de la casa o sala de castigos donde fue azotado por su padre quien lo mantuvo sin comida todo ese tiempo le dijo que le quitaría lo homosexual fuera como fuera y lo mantubo a pura agua pero lo unico que ayudo a kurapica a superar su trauma fue el odio que le guardo a su padre y el amor a su primo...luego de ese incidente dos años despues se entero que lo habian enviado nuevamente a america lo cual lo izo sentirse muy triste porque tenia prohibido hablar con su primo..._

_T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T T-T_

Luego de haber recordado eso sus ojos se nublaron y comenzó a llorar hacia años que no había recordado ese incidente miro ya tenia que bajarse la estación estaba cerca como nunca no quería asistir al colegio se habría ido de finta si no hubiera visto a siento moreno delante de una vidriera besándose con una mujer...

- - - - - - - - - - -

_bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo espero les alla gustado (suenan bombos y platillos) al fin subí el segundo capitulo pero ustedes saben con eso de la tomas y paros me lo paso en el colegio en ves de mi casa pero nos estamos viendo a respondo sus reweiws y espero me dejen mas.._

_blue---:muchas gracias por tu comentario a pesar que me gusta la historia habia pensado en no continuarlo pero por persona como tu me desidi(me subiste mucho el ego)gracias nos estamos viendo._

_:la carita que me dejaste me demuestra tu impresion espero te guste el segundo capitulo_

_chau y muchas gracias por leer mis fic os agradese y recuerden dejar rewiews... porfavor_

_saijouchi..;p_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola para todos los que siguen mi historia espero no me odien por no haber actualizado, pero a pesar de vacaciones icé tantas cosas que moriría, pero bueno(suspiro), los personajes no me pertenecen y ahí esta la historia..._

_------------------------------_

**3-De lo chocante a las alucinaciones**

cuando vio ese cuadro su primer instinto fue correr y desaparecer del mundo se sentía el idiota más estúpido del planeta, además que el tipo que abrasaba tan apasionadamente a la mujer era su querido—leorio—n o entendía porque le molestaba tanto ya que a el no lo conocía muy bien y realmente no sabia si lo que había pasado era producto de su imaginación descontrolada o era verdad, pero sus impulsos pudieron mas se iba acercando ala pareja como un león recién soltado de una prisión muy larga cuando la pareja se soltó al mirarlo mas detenidamente se dio cuenta que el tipo de lejos era muy parecido a su amado pero no era ELLL! Su humor cambio en dos segundos y le entraron unas ganas de salir corriendo hacia el colegio para solo verlo... cuando llego sus piernas ya no daban mas realmente estaba agotado pero feliz en la reja del recinto toco el timbre para que saliera el portero quien al mirarlo

Vienes recién llegando?pregunto muy molesto por haber tenido que pararse de su silla

como kurapica estaba tan feliz que no le izo ningún caso y le pregunto si abriría la puerta o prefería que saltara la reja. El tipo muy molesto le abrió la reja y kurapica nuevamente emprendió la carrera hacia el aula claro que su corazón con cada paso que daba mas se aceleraba estaba doblando la esquina de los salones cuando casi se muere de la impresión. Él esperaba ver a su leorio con los Valdés de agua fría en las manos ahí (en el lugar que estaba) o a cualquier compañero de clase, pero lo que más lo sorprendió no fue que tuviera Valdés si no quien era, nada menos que su primo—KURORO!—grito con los brazos extendidos corriendo hacia su primo amado por muchos años y olvidando a su nuevo amor leorio, su primo se giro pero no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando kurapica le caía encima y los Valdés de agua se le caían y se esparramaban por el suelo fue tal el escándalo que muchas puertas de aulas se abrieron, inclusive su sala de donde salió el profesor

QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTAN ASIENDO—grito muy molesto al ver la "escenita" que kurapica había montado porque había caído encima del chico quien le pregunta

Cómo me llamaste?—

Un murmullogeneral recorrió a los alumnos por el comentario recién hecho Kurapica en ves de tomar en cuenta al profesor observo al muchacho que estaba bajo él y el color que adopto su cara no podía ser más rojo era tal el intenso que todo el mundo incluso el profesor quien lo consideraba un alumno ejemplar se había dado cuenta que estaba muy avergonzado por la pose en que estaba además de que había quedado en claro que era el quien había causado el alboroto pero lo que aun mas pena le daba era estar sobre no su primo sino sobre su nuevo amor que era leorio

Lo siento—dijo levantándose del suelo y levantando los Valdés bolcados

Realmente lo siento—dijo dirigiéndose al profesor o sensei

Bueno pero tendrán que limpiar y ustedes—dijo dirigiéndose a los demás alumnos—vuelvan alas aulas—

Todos entraron y los murmullos dejaron de escucharse y solo se sentía el suave rasgueo de los lápices y las voces de los distintos sensei de las aulas

Voy a buscar un trapo—le dijo kurapica al moreno se media vuelta y camino mecánicamente hacia el cuarto cerca de las escaleras donde se guardaban los artefactos de limpieza se odiaba nunca penso que algo así le pudiera suceder y menos con el nunca antes le había pasado ahora que estaba más tranquilo recordaba mejor lo ocurrido...cuando iba corriendo se dio cuenta que había un chico fuera del salón y al sentir los pasos, este chico lo observo y le dirigió la misma sonrisa que kuroro solo le dedicaba a él, en ese momento realmente había sentido que era kuroro quien lo miraba y por eso reacciono así, incluso paso por su mente besarlo un soronjo provoco que pareciera realmente afiebrado

No abúrrete!—se dijo muy severamente cuando volvía junto a leorio golpeándose el rostro

Dijiste algo?—pregunto el chico moreno distraídamente mirándolo

Te sientes bien?—pregunto más preocupado

Realmente parece que siempre estas afiebrado seria bueno que tomaras pastillas para las defensas, no, no te preocupes yo limpio no me molesta

lo siento—murmuro kurapica—no entiendo porque reaccione así—dijo bajando la mirada sabia que se había vuelto a poner colorado al cruzar su mirada con leorio y al escuchar ese tono tan preocupado

te acompaño a la enfermería?—pregunto el moreno—que té pregunto—terminado de limpiar, tomo la mano de kurapica—vamos a la enfermería—en un tono mas o menos como una orden...

33333

Gatitos, lindos gatitos (por los de arriba), HOLA,T-T. Lloro de la emoción nunca había recibido tantos reviews ARIGATO(vuelve la efusividad), realmente hace mucho que no escribía porque (al fin diciendo la verdad) se me había olvidado que estaba escribiendo(brazos en la cabeza intentando protegerse de los golpes) bueno prometo, juro que actualizaré con mas frecuencia y cada capitulo será mas largo y esclarecedor respecto al anterior bueno

Crismblack:gracias por tus consejos y no, no me molestan en lo absoluto espero allá mejorado en este capitulo si no gomen, gomen, gracias por leer mi fic y espero los sigas leyendo

takomaki:no, no es incesto, esos no son hermanos Na no da? (cara de pregunta), si se considera incesto lo siento no sabia pero gracias por leer

neko-meko:espero que te guste y sigue mi historia gracias

Si me equivoco al responder los nombres de sus reviews es que no tengo buena memoria o leo mal creo yo, si eso debe ser pero ahora pregunta para todos los niños yaoi que ni yo ni mis amigos pudimos encontrar, alguien sabe de donde puedo bajar el manga FISH IN THE TRAP porfa si alguien sabe comuníquese lo mas rápidamente con migo gracias

Nos vemos entonces gracias...


	4. Chapter 4

AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVOOOOOO

Tan efusiva como siempre. Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen y eso...¬¬U

Bueno aquí va el cuarto capitulo

((¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬)(¬¬))

**4-de las alucinaciones a la estupidez**

realmente el rojo de su cara era cada ves mas intenso era tal su estado que pensaba que su cabeza estallaría, no le gustaba para nada esa sensación de estar a cien grados de calor, la temperatura corporal iba cada vez en aumento, si un termómetro estuviera cerca comprobaría el estado actual del rubio, fue tal el estado de estar quemándose por dentro que se desvaneció...

al fin despertaste—dijo un moreno

Dónde estoy?—pregunto el rubio, poniéndose una mano en la cara para taparse el rostro de la luz del sol que se colaba por una ventana

en la enfermería—contesto un divertido moreno

esa cara producía desconfianza en kurapica, era una mirada burlona una mirada que quizá, significara que se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, tal ves habia hablado dormido...

porque me miras así?—dijo enojado kurapica

nada es solo que te ves demasiado lindo—dijo sin darle importancia el moreno

nuevamente las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un rosa intenso

no digas esas cosas—lo regaño kurapica, realmente el habia dicho eso, se sentía en las nubes

párese que nuevamente te subió la fiebre—dijo el moreno parándose de la silla preocupado acercándose al rubio muy preocupado y poniéndole la mano en la frente

Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?—dijo el rubio

quería desviar la atención del moreno hacia otra cosa que no fuera él realmente el impulso que tenia en ese momento era de tirarse a los brazos de ese moreno, pero no podía su mente ni su cuerpo se lo permitían, pero sabia que una oportunidad como esta no la volvería a tener estaba seguro que no volvería a estar solo con el moreno, su corazón le exigía una reacción pero su mente no se lo permitía, tenia que hacer algo sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero que?..

Y la enfermera?—pregunto el rubio

no esta, parece que esta enferma, pero no se, te he comentado que mi sueño es ser doc...

No pudo terminar la frase por que los brazos del rubio rodearon su cuello y junto sus labios con los del moreno, no sabia como iba a reaccionar pero si no lo hacia ahora sabia que nunca lo haría estaba seguro que lo odiaría, debía separarse del moreno, se disponía a soltar el agarre cuando unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura y una lengua invasora entro en su cavidad, sus ojos se abrieron completamente. Asustado, miraba al moreno y no entendía, este a su vez lo miraba y ese tierno beso cada vez se iba tornando mas desesperado ya sus manos no solo estaba en su cintura si no que ya subían por su dorso con caricias descaradas y ese asfixiante beso cada ves lo dejaba sin aire se separaron unos milímetros para que kurapica escuchara lo que menos hubiera esperado, que saliera de la boca de leorio ...

Esto, esta mal...pero...he... quieres continuar?—pregunto un muy apenado leorio temiendo la respuesta, se tardaba demasiado, escucho el no de su labios se odiaba sabia que no debería haberle seguido el juego, si "juego" eso debía ser para él, porque no podía ser para el lo mismo un "estúpido juego", siempre se habia pasado de idiota incluso con sus parejas mujeres tenia este defecto, tomarse todo muy enserio.

los minutos pasaban y el rubio no formulaba una respuesta no por que no quisiera responder sino por que realmente le costaba comprender la pregunta, parecía que la sinapsis nerviosa cada ves funcionaba mas despacio cuando al fin respondió—s...s..si..—dijo tartamudeando

al escuchar esa respuesta su cuerpo se paralizo por un momento no comprendía la respuesta, al fin la entendió habia dicho que si...

se acercó muy rápidamente al rubio y comenzó a darle rumbo a lo que ya habían comenzado, continuado nuevamente empensaron a besarse salvajemente como si el mundo se fuera acabar no querían perder el tiempo que les quedaba a ambos (¬¬) las caricias que se proporcionaban mutuamente cada ves eran mas desesperadas kurapica se abrasaba fuertemente a leorio y este se habia separado de su rubio y comenzaba a besarle el cuello a kurapica esto lo descoloco sabia que ahora que estaba consiente tenia que parar esto si no lo hacia no se detendría hasta que acabara, una mano invasora se adentro en el pantalón del rubio y este no pudo evitar gemir cuando su acompañante le toco su erección

ah...ah...AHHH!!!—gemía kurapica su camisa ya estaba abierta sabia que tenia que detenerse—no...ah...no...ah...—

leorio no se detendría hasta que su acompañante se lo pidiera pero aunque escuchaba esos quejidos tenia claro que a su confidente le gustaba y a el mismo también, no se detendría menos ahora que estaba tan excitado con la espléndida visión que tenia del pecho desnudo de su rubio además entre mas jadeaba mas lindo se veía, esto lo excitaba cada ves mas...

le bajo los pantalones quería hacer lo mismo con sus boxer pero la mano del rubio izo que se quedara paralizado ya que parecía que él. Haría todo el trabajo se dio cuenta que 'su' rubio se estaba colado en su pantalón esto lo mantuvo expectante mientras esperaba la reacción del rubio quien al colarse por su pantalón toco con la punta de sus dedos el grande del moreno realmente esto lo éxito mas que cualquier cosa y le bajo completamente los boxer a su ahora "amante" necesitaba aserlo, quería, realmente conocerlo completamente cuando vio esa excelente visión debajo suyo, las mejillas sonrosadas su cara hacia un lado su cabello completamente húmedo pegado a su cráneo y su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Quiso hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante lo beso salvajemente nuevamente, sus caricias ya se convertía en ambos amantes mas desesperadas ambos tenían conciencia de lo que vendría aunque les costara aceptarlo, pero el placer cada ves era mas fuerte borrándoles a cada segundo mas rápido todo signo de pensamiento coherente y sumiéndolos cada ves mas rápido en la sensación mas excitante, erótica y extraña de sus vidas...

FUERA DE LA ENFERMERIA

realmente me duele el estomago decía un chico—se paraba en la puerta de la enfermería—buenos días sensei—

AHHHH!!! mmmmm—gemían ambos

Tendría algo para el dolor de estomago...O-O—se queda paralizado en la entrada de la enfermera ante la visión que tenia frente suyo

Ambos miraron hacia un lado...y no reaccionaron a hacer nada

¬¬ habia un chico en el quicio de la puerta y dos acostado en la cama un muchacho rubio abrasado a otro moreno uno con toda lo ropa fuera, el rubio y el otro moreno encima de el tocando su hombría y este fue el que hablo o mas bien rugió

SAL DE AQUÍ!!!—Grito leorio

Ni tardo ni perezoso izo caso en un segundo, cerró la puerta pero se quedo atónito tras ella...

No quería que nadie viera a su rubio en esas condiciones, aparte de el nadie tenia el derecho de mirar esa perfecta silueta...

Suéltame!!—decía molesto kurapica, ese chico le habia devuelto, la razón menos mal o eso creía, tenia claro que para él moreno no habia significado nada pero para el era todo su motivo de ser ahora no sabia que haría con su vida tendría que cambiarse de instituto, para que no se burlaran de él, además de que estaría pensando leorio de él.

Comenzó a vestirse lentamente, cuando ambos estuvieron completamente vestidos...

No quiero que esto termine aquí...he ..por eso...Quieres ser mi novio??—pregunto leorio

Esta ves su mente se nubló completamente su cerebro no tuvo la facultad de responder, y aunque tenia clara la respuesta no podía articularla...

CONTINUARA...

Aquí termino un nuevo capitulo espero les haya gustada (juntando la punta de sus dedos índices) no creo que valla muy rápido o eso espero, espero les allá gustado el casi lemon que ocurrió y como lo prometido es deuda este capitulo es mas largo. Les deseó FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...

buenos espero sus rewies un abraso...

saijouchi


End file.
